Vagina
Vagina is a 2016 song by American rapper Cupcakke recorded for her album Cum Cake. Lyrics Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Slurp that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Smack my ass like a drum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Suck that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Smack my ass like a drum I change the thongs two times a day Its Niagara Falls in this pussy all day Pussy so good I'm on a trip to the bay Soon as he put it in that nigga calling me bae I'm like "Papi, Want to see a trick that's worth it?" Juggle them balls in my mouth, deep throat circus Drop something, pick it up slow on purpose Watch me bend over, come daddy and hurt this Freak lil bitch, I'm sorry I can't help it He don't want me fucking nobody else, he selfish Should've saw the face on that nigga face when he felt this Coming all down his dick, warm and melted Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Slurp that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Smack my ass like a drum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Suck that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Smack my ass like a drum Can't no bitch replace this young twat Cause' I can go 24/7 its non stop Know how to keep your man off the block Roll my pussy on the dick, while I'm drinking pop Fuck Yeah I said it and this nigga got good credit He give me his credit card & tell me to use debit Cause being with me, my niggas stay well feeded He sucking my pussy while he getting his hair dreaded He smoke trees while I'm up on my knees After that cooked him steak with grilled cheese Then back to riding that dick until he can't breathe He fucked me so good, i couldn't find my weave Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina Remind ya I'm kinda (wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina (Wet) Run it down my vagina Slurp that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Smack my ass like a drum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Suck that dick 'til it cum Slurp that dick 'til it cum Smack my ass like a drum Why it sucks #The lyrics are unbelievably laughable. #Cupcakke's vocals are annoying. #The music video is silly. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2016 Category:Explicit Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production